The Heart Never Lies
by ritaily
Summary: A random story about Dougie Poynter's crazy bandmates, and how his feelings are starting to grow for a certain someone. PoynterJones slash, but nothing serious.
1. The notebook

_Some people laugh, some people cry._

_Some people live, some people die._

_Some people run, right into the fire,_

_Some people hide, their every desire._

* * *

"Dooooogie!" Danny knocked on my door and came in. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Playing with myself...in my bed." I replied with a bored tone.

"Can I join?"

"If you want to..."

"C'mon let's go do something else." Danny grinned. He pulled the covers

off of me and grabbed my hand, which started tingling.

"Where are we going?"

'Well, Harry's at a party, and Tom's sleeping. Oi, let's go watch The Notebook!"

I stopped and let go of his hand. "The Notebook?!"

"Yeah, I heard that it was a good movie!"

"Who told you that, your mum?"

"Well then, would you rather watch football on the telly?"

I hated football. "The Notebook it is!" I said as jumped on the couch.

He put the dvd in and sat down next to me. I yawned and hoped that it wasn't going to boring.

* * *

I ended up crying. Danny was sniffling. 

"Oh no, I got tingles...I'm nearly crying!" he said softly.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I want a house like that...DOUGIE, me and you can live on a lake, in a big white house!"

"Riiight. Dude, lets go to sleep now."

"Aw, but I'm not sleepy yet."

And so after a few hours of doing nothing, Danny and I finally headed up to bed.

I opened my door and flop onto my bed. I felt something flop down next to me.

"Uh, this isnt your bed mate."

"Too lazy...g'night..."

"Okaaay." I slowly close my eyes and...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I quickly turned around and saw Tom standing in my doorway.

"We just got to bed...that film was amazing.." Danny mumbled in his Bolton accent.

Tom just stared at us. "Umm, I'm going to leave now."

"Night!"

**A/N:** hoped you liked it :) + sorry, but the chapters are going to be pretty short.


	2. Would you like some syrup with that?

PART TWO!

I woke up to the sound of Danny snoring and Tom cooking. Yes, cooking.

I looked over at Danny and then I realized that we were laying in a really awkward position. I scrambled out of bed and

ran downstairs.

"Fletcher! Why is Jones in my bed?!"

He smoothed out his apron before replying. "You don't remember? I caught you two last night watching The Notebook."

Images of cheesy love scenes flashed through my head.

"Hahahaha, oh yeah."

"Anyways, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Tom squealed. I heard footsteps coming

down the stairs, followed by thudding noises and then "Ugh..oww!"

Tom shook his head and mumbled, "I assume that was Danny."

I smiled and started chowing down on my food.

"Good morning!" a voice said happily. I looked up to see

Danny...topless. Wow, he was pretty fit. _Wait what was I thinking?!_

Tom stared at me curiously. "Doug, you okay?"

"Uhh..."

"Doug!!"

I jumped and blurted out, "I LIKE WOMEN!"

"Um, okay. Well, I'm going to go water my flowers now. You sure you're okay?"

He took off his apron and headed towards our backyard.

He's going to go water his flowers? I should be the one asking if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Danny sat down across from me and started eating. I could see his chest slowly going up and down. His slightly

muscled arms reached over and grabbed a napkin. I looked up and saw his gorgeous blueish eyes looking

straight at me. Oh man. He probably thinks I'm a pervert now.

"If you want the rest of my pancakes, you can just ask you know. Or do you want more syrup?"

He pointed to the syrup bottle that was in front of him.

_Oh Danny, I could just pour that syrup all over you and- __WHAT AM I THINKING AGAIN?!_

"AHHH, I'm going to go look at my porn now!" I ran off screaming.

This is not good.


	3. Going to the zoo!

PART THREE!

I saw Tom skipping around the house this morning. Note to self: Talk to Giovanna confirm that Tom is actually her boyfriend.

BUT THEN AGAIN, he's not the only weird one. I get random urges to -blocked due to inappropriate content- Danny Jones. Just Kidding. I think.

I found out that we were going to the zoo today.  
I love animals, mostly reptiles. And I love playing with my lizards. [a/n:i was going to say that in a sexual way, but i changed my mind.

Giovanna was coming along too, and so was Harry. He seriously is a party animal.

Once we got to the zoo, I skipped over to the Reptiles section. It was all so FASCINATING. Later, I followed Danny to see the monkeys. He started making monkey noises, which made him look sillier than he already was.

"MONKEY ON THE LOOSE! LOOK, THAT MONKEY JUST ESCAPED FROM ITS CAGE!" I screamed.

Danny made more monkey noises and ran towards me.

"AH SOMONE SA-" but I couldn't finish my sentence because Danny had started tickling me in all my ticklish spots. Which included my bum. We were on the ground, giggling and being totally manly until Tom came to dragged all of us to the Butterfly Room, so he see all the pretty butterflies.

"Wow, look at all the butterflies! They're so pretty!" Tom whispered loudly.

"But they're not as pretty as you!" Harry said in a girly voice. He fluttered his eyes and then smiled.

We all started laughing.

An hour later, Tom, Giovanna, and I were eating sandwiches at the benches, while Danny and Harry were off chatting up girls. Which made me kinda jealous. And Giovanna probably could tell.

"Dougie, you seem kind of gutted. I thought you liked going to the zoo.

Anything wrong?"

Then Tom, being oh so caring, joined in. "Mhmm, you have been acting weird lately."

I took a sip of my coke and smiled. Well I tried to. "Uhhuh. I'm fine, honestly."

They stared at me. Ugh.

"Ok, so I've got a little problem."

They continued staring at me.

"IM A LITTLE CONFUSED OKAY?"

Giovanna smiled. "About what?"

"I don't know, I think I like this one...person. But I'm not sure. Can we not talk about this now?"

"It's okay. When you're ready, just talk to me. Or Tom." she said sweetly. Then she gave Tom a peck on the cheek.

It felt good talking to them, they were like parents to me. Giovanna was my mum, and Tom, also my mum.

I gave her a hug and went off to see the rest of the zoo.


End file.
